The First Time
by rockinghard3
Summary: Alec and Magnus' One Year Anniversary Is Going To Be A Night To Remember


Chapter One: First Time For Everything

Alec Lightwood was gay. He was absolutely one hundred percent gay and in love with his warlock boyfriend Magnus Bane. Alec and Magnus had been going out for a year and sure they had kissed, held hands, hugged, but had never had sex due to the fact that Alec always chickened out when ever they got to the part of taking their clothes off. But tonight Alec was ready it was there first anniversary together and he wanted to make it special and worth while. As nervous as he was he was also excited to spend his first time with Magnus the love of his life. For there evening together they had decided to have dinner at the local diner and then see a movie.

"Well that was a very romantic movie, wasn't it?" Magnus asked. Alec actually hadn't been paying attention to the movie. He had been thinking about how painful and enjoyable the next couple hours were going to be.

"Sure it was okay I guess," Alec replied. "Definitely seen better though." The two were on there way to Magnus' apartment which was in the middle of the city. Magnus opened the door for him and as Alec stepped inside he thought to himself _here it goes. _With this he turned as Magnus closed the door and turned him around slowly and Magnus with a look of confusion on his face kissed gently. Magnus standing there stunned slowly opened his own mouth and deepened the kiss. Groaning softly at the feel of Alec's soft mouth against his own pulled him closer. Magnus lifted Alec up of the floor and carried him to his room still kissing him. He laid the two of them on bed when Alec reached up and tried to get Magnus' shirt of he broke away.

"What are you doing," Magnus whispered staring intently into Alec's deep blue eyes.

"Doing something we should have done a long time ago," Alec replied kissing him again but this time rough and hard. Magnus didn't interrupt this time but lifted up his own shirt slowly peeling it off him. Alec ran his hands across his naked chest as Magnus slipped his hands under Alec's shirt and ripped it off him. They stopped kissing to stare at each other trying to see if the other was going to back out. This was the farthest the two had gotten and it made Alec nervous.

"You sure you want to do this? We can stop whenever you feel uncomfortable," Magnus breathed.

"I don't think I've been more of this in my life," Alec replied. With this the two began kissing slipping there tongues into each other's mouths exploring. Magnus took Alec's hand led it down to his crotch so that Alec could feel his length and have an idea of what to expect. Alec pulled down on his zipper and in reply Magnus groaned. Peeling off the last of there layers until they were bare they looked each others naked bodies. Alec was extremely nervous and out of breath and Magnus noticed.

"How about we take it slow?" he asked Alec. "We'll just touch and feel for a little a while." And with this he took Alec's hand and gripped around his massive length and gasped. Alec tried to slow down his breathing but couldn't while Magnus worked his hand nice and slow around his dick. "That's it," Magnus breathed letting go," Just like that." Alec began to work his dick by himself as Magnus began to groan with pleasure. _Damn he feels good. I wonder what it would taste like _ he thought. Slowly he placed his lips to the firmness and Magnus gasped. Slowly he put the full length of him into his mouth and began to lick it up and down.

"Whoa," Magnus cried as Alec picked up the pace," Steady there babe your going to make me cum too fast!" But he didn't slow down but kept going enjoying the sweet taste of Magnus in his mouth. Magnus began to move his hips bucking into him crying out as he tensed up feeling his orgasm coming. Alec bit down on the hard cock which sent Magnus over the edge and sending cum down Alec's throat. Alec groaned feeing the hot cum sliding down his throat as he swallowed it all cleaning up the mess. Magnus relaxed on the bed as Alec climbed up and lay down beside him.

"Damn you are fucking good!" Magnus said and kissed him deep, long and passionately showing his gratitude for the amazing orgasm. He slowly climbed on top of Alec straddling his cock with his pinning him to the bed. Slowly he lowered himself and eased one finger up Alec's opening. Alec was taken by surprise and cried out from the foreign feeling. Magnus kept it in there allowing him to adjust and slowly eased himself out. Over a period of time worked Alec up to three fingers in and out. Alec yelled out each time from at first pain then pleasure from being so full.

Alec whimpered," I want you inside me please." Magnus had an evil grin and slipped his dick deep into him. Alec screamed as he became full of Magnus' rod nice and hard and deep within him. Magnus stayed still watching the boy beneath him and slowly eased out and back in. He kept a slow delectable pace while Alec withered and moaned with pleasure. Alec found himself moving against Magnus at the same rhythm. Magnus became aware of what Alec was doing and began to fuck him hard in his hole. Alec felt himself about to come and began to shout incoherently. Magnus yelled," Cum for me baby! I need you to fucking cum!" Alec came at his words and tightened around the dick inside him. Magnus felt Alec's hot cum hit his chest and pounded a few more times inside his lover until he came hard inside the tight hole. The two collapsed and stilled.

"Happy anniversary," Alec whispered.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart" Magnus whispered back and kissed him passionately and let the night take them away into an endless world of possibilities where the two would share this moment together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
